Punishment with a Twist
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Reno comes home after a three-day mission in Kalm, eager for the punishment that awaits him from his lover, Yazoo. Yazoo bestows his punishment alright, only with a little twist this time.


**Author Notes:** First FFVII fic ever, so please go easy on me. :D This is for the awesome **Keadeblue264**, my beloved friend and beta reader who's celebrating her birthday today! Happy birthday, dude! –huggles- Well, here in my country it's already your birthday, LOL! So, this is actually my birthday fic for you. -scratches head- And I didn't really want you to beta it, 'coz it's your gift, but then I also wanted you to be the first person to read it since it's my first fic for this fandom, so yeah... I know. -I'm lame. TT^TT Anyways, hope you like it and keep your yaoi flame burning! XD

**Pairing:** Reno X Yazoo

**Summary:** Reno comes home after a three-day mission in Kalm, eager for the punishment that awaits him from his lover, Yazoo. Yazoo bestows his punishment alright, only with a little twist this time.

**Warnings:** Yaoi, smut/sexual graphical scenes, bad language, abuse of roses(?) and **possible** OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I own it.

**Beta Reader:** Keadeblue264. Thank you very much, dude! :D

**Additional Note:** Post-Advent Children setting.

* * *

**Punishment with a Twist**

By: Confusion No Hime

* * *

Reno opened the door to his apartment, a cheerful grin already present on his slightly dark lips as he stepped foot inside his humble abode, ecstatic to be home again after a three-day mission with Rude to Kalm. His head cocked around the entire living room, searching for a certain someone he was hoping to be there but found something peculiar sitting on his usually bland center table instead.

A long, curvy, white vase was settled at the center of the table, and sprouting magnificently at the top of the porcelain ornament was a bundle of red roses that seemed to sparkle like diamonds in the center of his living room. Upon the acknowledgement of the flowers' presence in his house, a sweet-smelling fragrance assaulted his nostrils, urging him to take a deep breath and smell more of the pleasant scent.

"You're back." A deep, sultry voice suddenly said behind him.

The grin on Reno's lips widened as he turned around to where the familiar voice came from. "Hey." He greeted at the man standing by the door of his bedroom, a pair of emerald, cat-like eyes regarding him, glinting with silent longing and happiness that he tried to hide underneath an impassive facade. The Turk always loved it when Yazoo was looking at him like that. It was pretty amusing to know that the former remnant was failing in hiding his real emotions sometimes.

A year had already passed since the incident of Geostigma and Sephiroth's remnants threatened the planet. After the huge explosion in Midgar, the Turks scoured the area to make sure that Sephiroth's remnants died in the blast. It turned out that one of them survived— one with long, silver hair and possessing Sephiroth's allure and cold demeanor, the remnant named Yazoo.

Reno wasn't the one who found the remnant's bloodied body under the rubble, but he was assigned by Tseng to babysit the clone since he had the most experience handling him. He had fought the alluring silver-haired man after all and had his ass handed to him during their battle, a fact he strongly tried to overlook. He protested against the idea, of course. He didn't like Yazoo, the man was oozing with arrogance and coldness, and his constant smirking and habit of tilting his head to the side in a sensual manner often drove him crazy with exasperation. He didn't really like him and hadn't even thought of liking him, but as time went by and he got to know more about the remnant, his feelings changed. He slowly found himself looking more at Sephiroth's clone; yearning more of his unflappable presence near him, craving to hear more of his melodic, sultry voice. It didn't take him a long time to realize that he had fallen in-love with the beautiful and alluring remnant.

He intended to keep his feelings for the silver-haired clone a secret, but Yazoo was unnervingly receptive and bluntly confessed that he liked him too as if he was just talking about the damn, gloomy weather in Edge. So six months after he was assigned to be the remnant's guardian, they became lovers and every employee in Shinra knew about their relationship. Rufus didn't seem to mind about his blossoming love affair with a former enemy, as well as Rude and Elena, though they still showed signs of cautiousness towards his lover. But Tseng, being the perfect Turk and director that he was, warned Reno to never let his guard down around Sephiroth's clone even if they were already lovers. And as if the warning wasn't enough, the Director had also placed them under surveillance. Reno was aware about it, as well as Yazoo, but the clone didn't say anything about it.

But despite all those restricting circumstances, their relationship had been going smooth so far and he couldn't be any happier. Sure, Yazoo had social problems, but he didn't act rudely nor did anything offensive when he had to interact with Reno's friends and co-workers. He would just respond with a short sentence and only elaborated on his opinions if needed. The former remnant could also be attentive and sweet if he wanted to, especially in the privacy of Reno's apartment.

Sephiroth's clone had also taken upon himself to do all the chores in the house since he had nothing else to do, making him some sort of a domesticated housewife for Reno. Of course, the Turk would never say that to him, unless he wanted to be beaten into a bloody pulp or suffer sleeping on the couch for a week. But the best part of their relationship, Yazoo was a certified sex kitten, and seemed to have the libido of a hot blooded teenager. Reno definitely had no complaints if the silver-haired man wanted to have sex for three or four times straight in a single evening since he was an insatiable man himself. And he still had no complaints if Yazoo still wanted to do it even after coming home from a long and tiring day at work or from a long mission outside Edge. Who would if the punishment (or reward, according to him) you received from leaving a hot, silver-haired youth for days would be wild, passionate sex?

Yes, they pounced at each other like wildcats and fucked each other like rabbits whenever Reno came home from a mission.

The redhead inwardly smirked, his blood already boiling in excitement. He was sure this time wasn't going to be different. "Where did those come from?" He asked with slight interest as he tore his eyes away from his lover to gaze at the roses once again.

"I bought them when I went out to do the groceries this morning. I thought they were pretty." Yazoo replied in a cool voice, secretly glad that his Turk was already home and seemed to like the flowers he purchased. He knew the redhead would be going home today after a long mission at Kalm and he was thinking of getting something interesting to welcome him and spice up his penalty. So when he saw a man selling a bunch of red roses on the street, he didn't think twice and bought it, a devious idea quickly formulating itself in his mind. The roses cost him a lot of gil, but upon seeing the pleasant reaction on Reno's face and the promise of wonderful things it would probably bring, he thought it was worth it. He stopped a smile from creeping up on his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.

The redhead laughed lightly and turned around, sauntering towards the silver-haired man. "It is and I bet they were expensive as fuck." Reno drawled as he placed his hands on Yazoo's shoulders and planted a soft kiss on the man's forehead.

Yazoo continued to keep a straight face, although his skin tingled when he felt Reno's lips on him. The Turk just didn't know it, but his brain often turned to mush whenever his lover touched him. He was just doing a good job hiding it. He greatly thanked his ability to conceal his real emotions for that. "You smell of dirt and sweat." He stated and wrinkled his nose in revulsion. "And you reek of Rude." He added. For some reason, he developed a solid hatred to the large man's choice of perfume.

Reno smirked. "What do ya expect? Rude's my partner so I always hafta be with him. And doing dirty things is our expertise, since we're Turks and all." He wrapped his arms around the remnant's slim waist and pulled him close. "Y'know ya should be happy that ya smell his scent on me instead of another person's perfume." He shot back with a devilish glint in his eyes.

The former remnant frowned, openly expressing his displeasure at the small joke and sighed. He pulled away from his red-haired lover and walked over to the bed. "Just take a bath already."

The redhead laughed and began to walk towards the bathroom, already shrugging off his coat. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

As expected, Yazoo was already lying naked on the bed when Reno went out of the bathroom with nothing but a white, fluffy towel around his waist. The silver-haired clone was lying on his stomach, his long silver hair sprawled all over his smooth back and the sheets, his luscious backside fully exposed and begging to be groped, his feline eyes swirling heavily with an emotion he immediately identified as lust… pure, hot lust that swiftly affected him as well. A wicked grin curved up his lips, his cock immediately standing in attention, anticipation quickly building up inside him as he approached the bed with his hair sticking on his forehead and along his back.

Reno sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down, bringing his lips to one, silky shoulder and bestowed a soft kiss. "I just came back, y'know. Are ya really not gonna let me rest first?" He whispered in a teasing voice.

Yazoo raised his head and smirked back. "No. You're required to receive your punishment the moment you stepped into this bedroom."

"Is that so? I say ya just missed me and ya can't wait to have me inside ya."

"Hm. Maybe."

The Turk smirked, held the clone's shoulder and gently pushed the silver-haired man on his back. Then he climbed on the bed, yanked off the towel around his waist and laid himself on top of his lover, grinning lecherously. He was tired from the long ride he took from Kalm to Edge, but at the current sight of his pretty, silver-haired lover's face begging to be taken, a surge of energy rushed through his body and made him aroused. It was going to be a long night for him, but he was thankful that he had two off days starting tomorrow. He reminded himself to thank the President for that little incentive once he reported back for work. He was about to lean in and seize his lover's lips when a flash of red caught his vision. He looked up at the bedside table and found another vase filled with red roses. "And we have 'em here too, huh." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"They make the room nicer." Yazoo simply explained and cupped the back of Reno's head with his hand, pulling him down for a much-wanted deep kiss. When he first saw Reno in the living room after three days, he had this strong urge to jump his lover, drown him with kisses and take him right then and there, but he stopped himself because he didn't want to look too excited in seeing the redhead again. He knew the Turk would tease him about it. But now that Reno was finally close to him, naked, ready and sexy as hell, he could finally release his three-day worth of pent-up desire, and the bunch of roses on the table was not just for decoration, it would play a huge part in Reno's punishment.

Reno eagerly responded to the remnant's kiss and shoved his tongue in his lover's mouth, delving in the warm cavern as his hands urgently roamed over Yazoo's slender arms and smooth chest. He slipped his knee between the remnant's legs to push them apart, but the silver-haired clone suddenly grabbed his waist and rolled him on his back. Surprise rushed through him in an instant, his turquoise eyes wide in wonder as he looked up at Yazoo, who was now sitting on his groin, trapping his hard erection between the cheeks of his perfect ass.

A slim, silver brow raised in defiance, perfectly full lips forming into a wicked smirk as a long, slender finger traced along the redhead's neck. "Are you ready to be punished?" He inquired in a taunting voice.

Excitement quickly shot through Reno's spine at the look of malicious intent on his lover's face, his arousal throbbing harder against Yazoo's ass. Usually, the clone's penalty ranged from teasing the hell out of him with his mouth and physically hurting him with his teeth by biting viciously on every part of his body, but judging from the remnant's beautiful face, he had a feeling his lover had something special in store for him. "Fuck yeah." He eagerly replied, taking a deep breath and readying himself.

Yazoo tilted his head to the side, his silver hair swaying splendidly with the sexy movement and raised his hand, reaching for a single rose from the vase. Reno's brows furrowed in wonder as he watched the ex-remnant bring the crimson bud in front of his face and closed his eyes, deeply inhaling its sweet scent. The Turk's heart made perfect three-sixties inside his chest at the mesmerizing and sensual display of his beautiful lover cradling that flower with long, slender fingers. Then, Yazoo slowly opened his eyes and gazed deeply at Reno, his hand that held the rose slowly went to the redhead's face and touched the rose to his lover's forehead, tracing its soft petals along the Turk's nose and to his parted lips.

Reno felt his face tingle as the petals lingered deliciously on his skin, his mind reeling as he caught the flower's pleasant scent. He really didn't know what Yazoo intended to do with the rose, but it wasn't hard to figure it out.

Yazoo traced the redhead's lips with the petals this time, a smile of pure bliss apparent on his gorgeous face as the red color of the flower contrasted magnificently with Reno's pale skin, yet seemed to bring out the color of his lover's crimson locks. He knew the Turk was wondering as to what he was planning to do with the flower, and he would definitely take his sweet time in demonstrating that to him.

The soft flower gently traced the lines of Reno's jaw and he immediately bit his lip hard as laughter suddenly bubbled in his throat when Yazoo trailed the rose down his neck. That part of him was very ticklish, the silver-haired man knew, and his lover enjoyed using that weakness to his advantage. The redhead's shoulder jerked upwards, meeting with the side of his head as he attempted to stop the flower from further moving on his skin. "Cut that out, yo! It tickles!" He reprimanded with a death glare that failed to deliver its supposedly threatening message.

The silver-haired man chuckled and gently drove the rose back up to the redhead's chin, making sure that the soft petals barely brushed his lover's skin. "Hm. But teasing you is so much fun." He teased and brought the flower back to Reno's pursed lips.

Irritation was practically radiating from Reno's body. Yeah, what Yazoo doing with the rose was cool and hot, but he didn't want to waste time being tickled to death by some stupid flower. He wanted to be touched and kissed and licked and… Oh, how he wanted Yazoo's perfect, pouty lips to slide along his aching shaft and pleasure him. "Sadist." He grumbled and took a deep sigh, stopping himself from further demonstrating his irritation. There was really no point in getting angry at the silver-haired man's actions since it wasn't the first time that he displayed his playful and sadistic nature.

Yazoo only chuckled at the compliment and brought the beautiful flower to Reno's chest, drawing small circles over the expanse of smooth, sensitive skin, until it rested on top of a dusky nipple.

Reno's breath hitched; his entire body instantly stiff as he felt the soft rose lay on top of his pert nub, unmoving. His glaring turquoise orbs faltered in their fierce state to look distractedly at the crimson flower that covered his nipple. The redhead always liked it when Yazoo paid attention to his chest and often screamed in bliss when his pretty lover would tease his sensitive nubs with his mouth. He had no idea what it'd feel like to have a rose replace his lover's sweet lips, but he figured it would still feel good… or maybe even better. He gripped the sheets under him, his body trembling in anticipation.

Full lips flashed a sadistic beam this time, emerald, feline eyes sparking with nothing but twisted desire as Yazoo felt his lover's elated aura. Without wasting any more time, he brushed the rose petals around Reno's nipple, causing the Turk to release a strangled groan and arch his back; his lover's breathing suddenly becoming labored. He didn't stop the triumphant smirk that crept on his lips as he watched the redhead's reaction, the need to further torture his lover fueling his lust for the man as well, making his own dick pulse harder between his legs.

Reno had expected the pleasure that the single rose would inflict on his sensitive skin, but he didn't expect it would be _this_ good, this intense. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from moaning like a virgin and twisted his fists at his sides; grabbing handfuls of the white sheets as Yazoo continuously grazed the rose petals on his nub. The silver-haired remnant ceased in his action for a second, then trailed his beautiful weapon of torture across the redhead's heaving chest, attacking his lover's other nipple this time. Reno writhed and groaned under his lover's cruel ministrations, his cheeks now flushed with need. His breathing came in short gasps as he futilely attempted to muffle his deep moans. "Oh, that feels so good." He uttered between his teeth as the liquid heat in his loins burned in his raging blood.

Yazoo smirked and went on with his sweet torment; though this time he was going to do something to make the man under him thrash even further in desire. He leaned down, brought his lips upon Reno's nipple and licked it, while his hand continued to twirl and swirl the flower around the other nub.

A deep moan escaped the trembling redhead's throat as a wet muscle flickered around his nub, producing sparks of ecstasy to course through his veins like electricity. His painfully hard cock throbbed even more in lust, the tip glistening profusely with precome while his beautiful lover finally closed his mouth around his caramel nipple and sucked hard.

The remnant reveled at the sound of Reno's pleasure derived sighs, coaxing more of the wonderful hum when the hand that cradled the rose left his lover's nipple, brushed along his flat stomach and went straight between his thighs.

"Fuck!" Reno cursed when the flower made contact with his cock; its supple petals tenderly caressed his heated length. The pleasurable sensation it bought was incredible, maddening… mind-blowing, threatening to force his release out of him.

Yazoo smirked around his lover's nub as the sound of the Turk's groans filled his ears. He satisfied himself with biting and licking the abused piece of flesh between his teeth before moving to the other one, wreaking the same torturous actions he did to its twin. All the while, his hands never stopped in its movements and made sure he drove the redhead crazy with suffocating ecstasy as he stroked his lover's rod with the red rose, congratulating himself for thinking of a marvelous idea. Of course, he would like to experience the same attention and find out how delightful the roses could be on his skin, but he would have to patiently wait. He knew he would get his chance later… when his fiery Turk would take his revenge on him.

The rose that caressed Reno's cock repeatedly went up and down his length, its red petals now soiled with his precome as his slit continued to leak copious amounts of the clear, thick liquid. The crimson flower slid down along his hardness, swiped over his taut balls and swept around his pink, swollen head, actions that made his hips buck uncontrollably in ecstasy. If this continued, he knew he would be spilling himself all over that flower even before he could be inside Yazoo. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted to be inside his silver-haired lover when he came, but it seemed he had no choice, he was already reaching his limit. "I'm coming. I'm coming, Yaz." He breathed heavily and jerked his hips upward when he felt his orgasm loom over him.

Yazoo quickly pulled away and sat back on his heels, leaving the panting redhead absolutely shocked, frustrated and very, very horny. The remnant's heart slightly ached in his chest at his lover's petrified expression, but he didn't want the other man to come just yet. He was still having fun torturing the redhead.

Reno gawked and glared at his lover, hoping that his icicle gaze would pierce through the remnant's skin and make him bleed. Wait. No, he didn't want that. If Yazoo bled to death while in the middle of having sex, he would never, ever achieve his orgasm! He didn't want that! Well, maybe he could wish him dead later…after he fucked his vicious lover's brains out, but for now he could only complain. "What the fuck! I was about to come, Yaz!" He screamed.

"But I can't have you come just yet." Yazoo replied in a sickly sweet voice and a sensual tilt of his head, gazing at his lover with amused emerald eyes as he held the wet, crimson rose to his chest. "This is your punishment after all." He added and looked down, fixing his feline eyes on the flower on his chest, an idea suddenly generating in his head. Slowly, he brought the rose before his lips, threw a sexy gaze at his angry lover and darted his tongue out, licking Reno's essence off the edge of one red petal.

The anger in Reno's chest quickly dissipated as he watched Sephiroth's clone lick his precome off the damp flower and taste it. The display was just so damn sexy, seeing it was enough to make him come. With a deep sigh, he sat up and reached for Yazoo, sliding his arm around his lover's slim waist.

Yazoo didn't resist when the redhead pulled him close, his dripping cock tingling delightfully when it made contact with Reno's sweat-damped chest. The Turk was looking at him with pleading turquoise eyes, flashing his cute, boyish grin that instantly made his resolve crumble. Reno just wasn't aware, but that painfully adorable expression was one of Yazoo's weaknesses.

"I want to be inside you, Yaz. And I know ya want that too." Reno said in a deep, pleading voice that almost got the remnant convinced. And as if to further persuade his stubborn lover, he brought his hands on the clone's perfect ass and slowly groped it. "Come on. Let me fuck ya already."

The smirk on Yazoo's lips faltered for a second, his lust-hazed mind now screaming at him to give into his lover's pleas. But he didn't want to do that. Not yet. Maybe after a little more teasing. He let out a smirk and touched the rose in his hand with his finger. "Let's ask this rose if I should let you do that." He cruelly suggested.

Reno scowled, suddenly wanting to take that single flower out of his lover's grasp and tear it to pieces, but he stopped himself. Doing that would only anger Yazoo and a mad Yazoo was even worse than momentarily depriving him of his orgasm.

Yazoo chuckled once again and held a single petal between his fingers. With one gentle pull, he plucked the petal from its stem and let it fell on Reno's cheek. "Yes." He seductively uttered, then tweaked another petal. "No."

Reno silently watched as the silver-haired man plucked the rose's petals off from its stem one by one, his breath stuck in his throat and his heart beating like a jackhammer inside his chest as he waited for the result with great anticipation, his muddled brain repeatedly screaming the word 'yes' inside his head.

Another petal slid along the redhead's face and fell on the sheets.

"Yes."

And another.

"No."

Tightly pursed lips broke out into an idiotic grin. Bright green eyes flickered with glee as one petal remained from the stem. Yazoo languidly pulled it out, his supple lips forming into a wicked smirk as he held the last remaining piece of the rose between his slender fingers. "Yes."

Reno would've thrown a huge party to celebrate how extremely happy he was, but it wasn't the right time to do that. He had a naughty, silver-haired remnant to fuck and he needed to do that right now. He quickly pushed Yazoo to lie down on the bed, grabbed the rose's stem he still held in his hand and threw it somewhere on the floor.

Yazoo immediately cupped Reno's face with his now free hands, an excited grin present on his lips. "I want it hard, deep and fast." He fiercely demanded.

"You got it!" Reno quickly replied and reached for the drawer in the night stand. He opened it, fumbled through the countless amounts of stuff kept in there and snickered in victory when he found what he was looking for. He looked back at Yazoo, his green orbs swirling intensely with pure lust and desire. "With prep or without prep?" He inquired as the tube of peach-scented lube dangled between his thumb and forefinger.

Yazoo took a deep breath and opened his legs. "Without." He quickly replied. All that teasing and playing already drove him crazy with need and there was enough of it to make him not care about preparation. He had no problem with it though. It wasn't the first time he would be taking Reno raw. His hand snaked around his swelling cock and slowly pumped it to somehow alleviate the throbbing ache in his organ, his eyes watching his redhead lover with rapt interest as the Turk twisted the cap open and poured a generous amount of lube on his huge cock. He slathered the thick substance all over his shaft then applied some onto Yazoo's opening.

After coating both themselves with the peach-scented lube, Reno dumped the tube somewhere on the bed without even closing it, grabbed the silver-haired clone's thighs, hooked the back of Yazoo's knees on his shoulders and directed his slick shaft upon his lover's entrance. The redhead took a deep breath, gathering all of his strength as he knew penetrating the silver-haired man would be difficult since he hadn't prepared him. He licked his lips, allowing his tongue to linger at his upper lip before tracing the head of his cock on Yazoo's tight hole and snapping his hips forward, pushing his thick rod inside his lover with great force.

Yazoo's back arched off the bed completely, pain instantly dulling his senses as the redhead penetrated him, filling him, splitting him in two. He took deep, composed breaths to calm himself and pursed his lips tight, gulping down all the pained groans that might escape him. He was used to the pain of course, but it still didn't change the fact that having a huge, pulsing organ inside his body without preparation always brought a searing ache that burned his core.

Reno's head leaned back, his green eyes dilated as the remnant surrounded him with his tight heat, pleasure gripping his insides and convincing him to pound mercilessly into his lover. He shook his head and stopped himself from indulging in the thought. He didn't want to break Yazoo and he wanted him to enjoy their coupling. He had no choice but to wait for Yazoo to get over the initial pain until he could fully move. He tilted his head down again, facing the remnant and adoring the deep tint of a red blush on the remnant's usually pale face, admiring how those pouty lips were parted to let air rush into his heaving lungs, how his half-closed eyelids that concealed his unusual yet beautiful emerald, feline orbs gazed at him with passion.

A long, pale arm rose and reached for the Turk. Yazoo quickly threw his arms around Reno's neck as the redhead bent down to completely lay on top of him. Their sweaty bodies pressed closely against each other, their flushed faces buried in each other's necks, their breathing shallow and ragged as both men struggled to keep their control.

After a few maddening moments of just staying still, Yazoo bucked his hips, pushing Reno's cock deeper inside him, a sign that he was ready for his fiery lover. "Hard. Deep. Fast. Now." He moaned urgently into the redhead's ear as he held the Turk's head, his fingers tangling through blazing red tresses while his other hand tightly wrapped around Reno's back.

Reno growled in reprieve, immensely overjoyed that he was finally given his freedom to move. He pulled his hips back, sliding his heated length out of his lover's entrance until the tip was only embedded in the channel and pushed back in, immediately starting a pace that the silver-haired man demanded from him. He moved quickly, making sure his cock went deep inside Yazoo's ass every time he thrust back in with a force that perfectly defined 'hard'.

Yazoo allowed his lips to fall open, moans of ecstasy freely escaping his throat, spilling like sweet wine as Reno pounded him into the mattress, blinding his wide-open eyes with nothing but colorful fireworks whenever the redhead hit his prostate. The molten heat in his veins burned stronger, the heat going straight to his groin as pleasure continually racked his body. It had been three days since he last made love to Reno; even if he wanted to hang on longer, he couldn't. The raging heat in his loins was already too much to bear. Holding his lover tight, he moaned the Turk's name. "R-reno…"

Reno's ears perked up as he heard his name fall from his lover's lips, fully aware that once Yazoo had said his name, it meant the silver-haired clone was about to cum. With more passion fueling his need for release, he picked up his already quick pace and moved faster, burying himself repeatedly inside Yazoo with abandon as he groaned and grunted in ecstasy, drowning in the sensation of the remnant's clamping heat around him. Nails suddenly dug deep into his back, his wild, crimson locks being painfully tugged from his scalp as Yazoo finally came, producing a long strangled moan from his throat as he shot his essence between their heaving bodies.

The Turk rammed his cock deep inside Yazoo's tight channel as the coil in his loins sprang free, pushing him over the edge of nirvana as well. His body jerked erratically, his mouth opening wide in a sensual scream as he emptied his seed inside his lover, ecstasy washing over him like a huge tidal wave.

The creaking of the bed instantly ceased, as well as the rustling of the sheets against the mattress, the only sound left was the couple's heavy breathing as they basked in the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking. Reno slowly pulled out of the remnant's body and laid down beside his panting lover. Yazoo automatically shifted towards him and rested his head on Reno's chest, letting out a sigh of contentment as they both allowed their bodies to cool.

"That was fucking wonderful…but frustrating." The redhead commented once his breathing was back to normal.

"The rose drove you mad, admit it." Yazoo shot back, his voice going back to its usually teasing tone.

"Course it did! The fucking flower felt better on my skin than your fingers!"

The former remnant immediately raised his head and frowned at the Turk. "It did, huh?" He taunted.

A cheeky grin curved up Reno's lips."Oh yeah." He replied then quickly pushed Yazoo off him and pinned him down on the bed. He reached for a single rose on the bedside table and brought it to Yazoo's beautiful face, his turquoise eyes glazed with desire and malicious intent once again. "Ya wanna find out for yourself?"

Yazoo didn't have to think twice to choose an answer for the question. He placed his hands over his head and smirked eagerly at his lover.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please tell me what you think. Concrits are also welcome and will be appreciated while flames will be posted in my next fic so me and my friends/readers can laugh and make fun of it, LOL! XD


End file.
